When Annoying Shane Grey
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: When Shane cheats on Mitchie, she hires Lexi Carmichael to annoy him. When Lexi and Shane fall in love, Tess is determined to come between him. Will true love prevail? ShaneOc, Nitchie, Jaitlyn, Some Shatess. Sister fic to How to Piss off Shane Grey.
1. Trailor

A/N: So, here's a trailer for my new story- When Annoying Shane Grey. What do you think.

btw, this is Joe and Kevin Jonas fan. I changed my penname. (Actually, my stepsister did when I was in the bathroom, but I like this one more)

* * *

**Lexi Carmichael is go to girl when you want to annoy someone.**

**(Shows Shane smacking his head up against the wall)**

**But when Shane Grey cheats on his girlfriend, Mitchie hires her to annoy Shane, what will happen?**

**(_Shane: Mitchie, I can explain!)  
(Mitchie: Save it, Shane Gay)  
(Shane: I am not!)_**

**_(Mitchie: I want to hire you too annoy my unfaithful boyfriend)  
(Lexi: My very favorite people to annoy!)_**

**_(Lexi: Shane, will you build me a birdhouse)_**

**_(Lexi: Tess, Shane's inlove with you)  
(Tess: Really? Oh, Shane)  
_**

**_(Shane: Where the hell are my hair products?)_**

**_(Lexi: Hey Jason, ask Shane about the birds and the bees)_**

**_(Shows computer screen: Shane Grey, you have been paired up with Nate Gomez)  
(Shane: WTF?)_**

**_(Lexi: (in Shane's face) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)_**

**_(Jason: I'm the girl with the voice!! eieieieieieieieeieie)  
(Lexi: That was- interesting...)_**

**Utter Choas of course...**

**(_Shane: My hairs pink, isn't it)  
(Mitchie: Yeah)_**

**And maybe, A Little... Romance?**

**_(Shows Shane and Lexi kissing)  
(Shows Mitchie and Nate cuddling)  
(Shows Jason and Caitlyn giggling)_**

**And of course- Tess' evil ways**

**_(Shows Tess forcing herself on Shane.)  
(Shows Lexi walking in)  
(Shows Lexi running out as Shane pushes Tess off of him onto the ground and running after her)  
(Shane: Lexi)  
(Shows Lexi packing)  
(Lexi: I shouldn't have fallen inlove with you, Shane. Mitchie- she hired me as revenge for cheating. I should have known someone like you would NEVER love me)  
(Shane: Lexi- I never wanted to do that. Tess forced herself on me)  
(Lexi: Save it for when my friends come to beat you up)_**

**Will Shane get her back?**

**_(Shows Shane standing in the rain as Jason and Lexi pull away from the curb)  
(Shane: Lexi)  
_**

**_(Tess: She's gone now, Shane, you won't get her back)  
(Shane: You evil, selfcentered, bratty, Miley Cyrus wanna be, BITCH! I LOVE her.)_**

**_(Shane: Lexi, you have to take me back)  
(Lexi: No!)_**

**When Annoying Shane Grey:  
The backwards lovestory of Lexi Carmichael and Shane Grey**

**Starring:**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey  
(Shane: Lexi, I was a fool, please take me back)**

**Lexi Carmichael as herself  
(Lexi: I'll let you know)**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres  
(Mitchie: Lexi, you don't know Tess. She would do something like this)**

**Meaghen Martin as Tess Tyler  
(Tess: Lexi, Shane didn't want to kiss me. I just forced myself on him. Lexi, I'm sorry)**

**Based on "How to Piss of Shane Grey" by Emma loves Kevin Jonas**


	2. Meet Alexandra Lexi Carmichael

A/N: So here it is.

* * *

Mitchie Torres walked into Lexi Carmichael's "office". In reality, it was Lexi's bedroom.

Lexi was the most annoying girl at Valley Veiw High. Kids payed her to annoy people. The cool kids and unfaithful boyfriends were her favorite target. Mitchie personally thought Lexi was hilarious. Some of the pranks she'd played on Tiffany McCandle had scarred the bitch for life. If Mitchie didn't have a mission, she'd hire her piss Tess Tyler off.

But Mitchie had a mission.

_Flashback:_

_Mitchie walked into her boyfriends house, not expecting what she was about to see. She walked past the kitchen, where Shane's brother, Frank, was sitting at the table, chowing down on a sandwhich. Mitchie laughed. "So, Frank the Tank, what are you up to?"_

_"Eating my 5th sandwhich"_

_Mitchie laughed "Have fun. Where's Shane?"_

_"Up in his room" Frankie said._

_Mitchie ran up the stairs and opened Shane's door. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. Her hand fell to her side. Tears began to well up. Shane was lying in bed, half naked, with a blonde."Sh-Shane?"_

_Shane jolted up "Mitchie? I-I can explain"_

_"Save it, Shane Gay" Mitchie sobbed, running out of the room. Shane followed her._

_"Mitchie, please"_

_"No, Shane. You bastard" Mitchie stormed out and ran down the street. She ran up to Lexi's house._

_end flashback_

Mitchie sat down on Lexi's bed. "Hey, Lexi, will you please help me? My boyfriend cheated on me,?"

"Oh, revenge! I'm in!"

"Cool. Thanks Lex. I'll talk to Brown about you going to Camp Rock." Mitchie said

* * *

Lexi walked over to wear Jason was sitting. "Hey Jason. Why don't you go ask Shane about the birds and the bees?"

"Oh, I love bird. Alexandra, what are the-" Jason cut off, notcing she wasn;t around anymore. "Hmm, maybe I will go ask Shane" he skipped off.

He walked into Shane's cabin "Hey Shane, can you tell me about the birds and the bees?"

Shane spluttered "Uh, well, it's what happens when two people are in love- Jason, your parents should tell you this stuff, not me"

Jason nodded "okay" He skipped off as a girl with curly dark brown hair with red tints walked in. "Hi Alexandra"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Jason, it's Lexi, not Alexandra"

Jason nodded "Well, it said Alexandra Carmichael on the list, so I'm calling you Alexandra."

The girl sighed "Be that way."

Shane laughed "Jason, don't antaganize her" he said. "So you're the infamous Lexi Carmichael. Mitchie Torres told me about you. You don't hate me do you?"

"No, of course not." Lexi said.

Shane smiled. "At least someone likes me this year- Caitlyn just smacked me."

"And Tess- Tess tried to rape you" Jason said "Have you seen Nate?"

Lexi nodded "He's taking a compatability quiz in the Mess Hall" she said "Oh, Shane, you have to take one too. Brown's making everyone besides Jason take one" she said.

Shane nodded "okay, what's the adress?"

Lexi told him and Shane typed it into his laptop."Question One: What is your name?" Shane typed his name in. Several minutes later, he came up with a result. He turned white.

"What?" Jason asked.

Shane turned his computer around. Lexi read it "Congratulations, you have been paired with Nate Gomez"

"Today is just not my day" Shane moaned. Little did he know, Lexi was there to make the next two months hell. At least, that was her plan.

* * *

a/n: review, please!


End file.
